


My Shadow

by CaptainKirby



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These lyrics are written to the tune of My Soul Your Beats, the angel beats opening. If anyone would like to try to make a video of them singing these lyrics, please send it to me. I can't sing for the life of me, so I'm looking for someone to help me with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shadow

I have been sitting here waiting for you

Laying in the wet grass

I can't seem to go on

At least not for long

 

Please let me go back, back there with you

Back to our normal place

I look into your eyes

And you smirk back at mine

 

How I miss that look on your face

And how happy it made me

But there she fell, she fell, she fell

But then she fell, she fell, she fell away

Into the darkness, of that hole in the ground, no!

Into her tomb she fell, she fell

Into her tomb she fell, she fell, she fell away

And then I was, alone

Sitting next to who?

My own shadow

You were my shadow

 

Wading through life has gotten harder since you

Have left the world behind

I need some help you see

Can someone save me

 

When I was with you it felt easy to move

Easy to move along

Through the wonder of time

Not standing in the line

 

But now I wade through syrup

rising higher than the knee

 

But there she fell, she fell, she fell

But then she fell, she fell, she fell away

Into the darkness, of that hole in the ground, no!

Into her tomb she fell, she fell

Into her tomb she fell, she fell away

And then I was, alone

Sitting next to who?

My own shadow

You were my shadow

 

Into the ground she fell

And I'm waiting for your return

And I guess, I'll wait, even if in vain.

 

It hurts that I lost you

All those memories too

They keep coming back to me

I can't keep from crying

 

But there she fell, she fell, she fell

But then she fell, she fell, she fell away

Into the darkness, of that hole in the ground, no!

Into her tomb she fell, she fell

Into her tomb she fell, she fell away

And then I was, alone

But there she fell, she fell, she fell

But then she fell, she fell, she fell away

Into the darkness, of that hole in the ground, no!

Into her tomb she fell, she fell

Into her tomb she fell, she fell away

And then I was alone

Sitting next to who?

My own shadow

You were my shadow


End file.
